Child of Fire
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: When a new family shows up at Hogwarts things change for the better or does it make things worse? The Baliton family have returned to England. Will Harry and his friends greet they daughter?


Ch.1

The child of Fire.

The train waited in the station as students climb abroad, ready for another year at Hogwarts. Other stood and said their goodbye to their family. A young red hair girl stood with her parents as the press stood around them flashing their carma. Her hair was in a tight bread what reached to the middle of her back, wearing a cute black and white dress. The girl moved closer to her parents, sharing the same pale skin. But she held her father bright blue eyes and her mother beauty. The man rubbed her head soothing her fear.

"It will be alright, little star." He said looking to his daughter then back to the press.

"Mr. Baliton is it true that your daughter will be going to Hogwarts?" One asked

"Yes, seeing that I am working at the ministry again." Mr. Baliton said, placing his hand on his daughter shoulder.

"Mrs. Baliton, will you have a fashion show soon on your new line?" Another asked the woman next to the girl smiled.

"Your just have to see." She said, "now let get you to the train." She said leading her daughter to the train, The man right behind them.

"They won't be at Hogwarts will there?" the girl asked playing with a necklace around her neck, sounding just like her mother.

"No, dear they won't all you need to remember is to have fun and make friends." Her father said as they stop at the train door. He kissed her check then hugged her, "We're write you once a week and if you need anything just ask." The girl hugged both her them, then got on to the train. She gave one last wave as the train want off.

She walked down the halls looking for a place to seat. Not paying any mind to who was walking she bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going?" Said a cold voice, she turned and came face to face with a blonde hair boy who she knew from her past, " will if it isn't Salita Baliton." He said in a cold voice crossing his arms. "Thought I heard your family has come back."

"What do you want Draco?" She said backing away from him. Draco had always been a bully to her, even at a young age. From ripping the heads of her dolls off, to cutting her hair.

"Speaking up for yourself for once." He said, "letting the fame getting to you, with your father being a famous lawyer and mother a famous fashion designer, pure of the pure bloods."

"I've heard enough. You're still that brat form long ago whose only care is being pure blood." Salita said pushing past him returning to her search for a seat.

"Ginny." A voice said Salita turned to the voice, "oh, sorry thought you were my friend's sister." The boy said. Seeing his face Salita knew who he was. The great Harry Potter "Wait your Salita Baliton, You need a place to seat we have room for one more." Salita smiled.

"Thank you, I would like that." She went to join them, "I've been looking for a seat for some time."

"These are my friends, Hermione and Ron." Harry said.

"It nice to meet you, I'm Salita." She began to say before the red head boy name Ron cut her off.

"Baliton, we use to play together as children, our father my godfather." Salita smiled and nodded.

"I remember." She said taking a seat next to Hermione, "we were going to stop by and see you until father got called in early, With Uncle Sirius breaking out of Azkaban."

"Uncle Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Salita father is Sirius brother." Ron said, "Its ok, Mom planning a big party during break."

"That would be great." She said playing with her necklace again.

"What that?" Harry asked making Salita stop and look at it.

"It's a lock it my grandfather gave me before he past." Salita said going back to play with it.

The whole ride there Salita told Ron about growing up over seas and her friends at her old school. When they got there everyone was in their house robes, all but Salita who hadn't been sorted yet. She was playing with her necklace again moving her fingers fast. Ron took her hand stopping her from playing with it.

"If you need help you can come to us." Harry said holding her hand. Salita looked to his hand then him, her check turning a bright red.

With that they want out to the school.


End file.
